totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Choroba Dusz - Monako
Illness of Souls Odcinek Specjalny – Monako Cleere i Steave szli przez polanę. Mieli na sobie duże plecaki podróżnicze. Zaczęło robić się ciemno. Steave: Tam… Steve wskazał na opuszczony dom. Oboje weszli do środka. Nikogo w nim nie było. Poprzedni mieszkańcy musieli opuścić dom w pośpiechu. Przed domem były jeszcze ślady po aucie, które próbowało wydostać się z błota. W środku wszystko było okurzone. Wszystko było też na swoim miejscu. Cleere sięgnęła po rodzinne zdjęcie, które stało na kominku. Steave: Ciekawe… gdzie ich zabrali… Cleere: Pewnie do jednego z tych obozów, który widzieliśmy po drodze… oni naprawdę nie rozumieli tego co się stało… Odłożyła zdjęcie i otworzyła pamiętnik. Cleere: Wędrujemy już od dwóch miesięcy. Razem z wieloma uciekinierami z Ameryki próbowaliśmy dostać się do Europy w poszukiwaniu bezpieczeństwa… Nie mieliśmy żadnej pewności, że czeka nas tutaj lepsza przyszłość niż w Ameryce… jednak wierzyliśmy, że tak będzie… Westchnęła. W tym czasie Steave zabarykadował drzwi wejściowe. Cleere: Jesteśmy w drodze od ponad dwóch lat. Sytuacja w Ameryce stała się wyjątkowo niebezpieczna… Ilość wodzów w Ameryce spowodowała, że zaczęły się wielkie wojny o każdy skrawek terenu. Walki w których brały udział zarażone osoby pod rozkazami wodzów… Jednym z tych wodzów była osoba przez którą ciągle żyjemy… Laura. Cleere przełknęła ślinę i odgarnęła kosmyk włosów z twarzy. Cleere: Żyjemy wyłącznie dzięki jednemu z najpotężniejszych Wodzów Zarażonych… naszej byłem przyjaciółce… Laurze. Laura była drugim Wodzem w historii. Pierwszym Wodzem była niezłomna Pielęgniarka Clark, która zniszczyła nam życie i zabiła naszego mentora… Dr Jones'a… Steave włączył piekarnik i zaczął przygotowywać jedzenie. O dziwo piekarnik jak cała elektryczność działała. Niestety, chociażby włączenie najmniejszego światła spowodowałoby ściągnięcie uwagi Zwiadowców. Zwiadowcy byli wysyłani przez Wodzów by wyszukiwać ludzi, którzy jeszcze nie zostali przemienieni. Cleere: Pielęgniarka Clark i Laura stoczyły pierwsze wojny wśród wodzów. Laura, a później Pielęgniarka Clark rozpętały tą chorobę poza kampusem naszej starej szkoły. One zniszczyły nas świat… Wystarczył miesiąc by Ameryka była w stanie Wojny Domowej, pół roku by Ameryka przestała istnieć, rok zanim zaczęły się walki terytorialne Wodzów i prawie dwa lata, jak sytuacja była na tyle niebezpieczna, że ostatni ludzie z Ameryki zaczęli uciekać ze swoich bastionów…” ''Cllere spojrzała się przed siebie i rozglądnęła się. Była zbytnio skupiona na pisaniu. W końcu postawiła plecak obok siebie. Cleere: Jedna z bardziej walecznych osób… Naczelnik Clark dalej walczy w Ameryce z garstką ludzi, która przetrwała… Z drugiej strony jest niejaka Montana… która urodziła najbardziej niebezpieczne dziecko świata… potomka człowieka i Wodza… to dziecko… to dziecko już nie jest człowiekiem. Jeżeli zarażeni są jeszcze ludźmi i wydaje mi się, że można ich uratować… To dziecko… to dziecko wygląda i zachowuje się jak zabójca. Według badać nieżywego już Doktora Pierra… dziecko Montany jest przekazaną mutacją, która stworzyła najbardziej bestialską osobę na świecie. Teraz to dziecko jest największym zagrożeniem innych Wodzów w Ameryce… dlatego tak naprawdę ucieklimy…” ''Steave obserwował Zwiadowców, którzy szli z lampami w oddali. Zwiadowcy starali się zwabić wyjątkowo naiwnych ludzi do siebie wołając pomocy. Oczywiście była to zawsze zmyłka. Spotkanie z nimi kończyło się zarażeniem. Wszyscy zwiadowcy są wyposażeni w małe bomby, które miały na zadanie skrzywdzić osobę i wprowadzić do ciała zakażenie. Wodzowie nie zabijają za często ludzi. W ogóle im się to nie opłacało. Cleere: Ponad półtora roku spędziliśmy ze Steave'm ukryci na północy Kanady w oczekiwaniu na pomoc. Nikt nie przyszedł. W północnych rejonach Kanady nie było ludzi. Nikt nie traktował tego do czasu, jako miejsce walki. Jednak to się zmieniło. Wodzowie zaczęli pragnąć bogactwa. A wolne tereny były idealnym miejscem na rozpoczęcie przemysłu złotniczego, a tym samym wielkie wojny Wodzów. Uciekliśmy do portu, o którym słyszeliśmy z Radia Zdrowa Ludzkość… Szliśmy prawie tydzień. Po przybyciu wsiedliśmy do luku bagażowego statku i popłynęliśmy do Europy. Było tam z nami kilka osób. Wszyscy uciekliśmy po przybyciu do Francji. Nikt sobie nie ufał. Nie wiadomo kto pracuje dla Wodza. A dla nich takie psychologiczne zagadki to świetna zabawa… Steave położył przed Cleere obiad. Cleere: I tak jesteśmy tutaj. W jakiejś francuskiej mieścince na południu kraju zmierzając do Monako. Ostatniego wielkiego bastionu ludzkości, który jest w pełni chroniony przed Wodzami. Plotki głoszą, że posiadają oni swojego rodzaju głośnik, który emituje sygnały odstraszające Zarażonych. Nie są to dźwięki słyszalne przez ludzi, ale ponoć są wykorzystywane przez Wodzów do wydawania rozkazów zarażonym… musi nam się to udać. Mamy już dosyć uciekania. Chcemy w końcu być wolni jak kiedyś… chcemy w końcu poczuć się bezpieczni… Cleere zamknęła pamiętnik i schowała go do plecaka. Steave: Nie wiem po co to piszesz… osób, które umieją czytać pozostało tyle, co nic… Cleere: Dobrze wiesz, że to nie chodzi o to… musimy ostrzec innych przed nimi i przekazać im historie w razie jakbyśmy się zarazili. Steave zagryzł papkę, kawałkiem sucharka który znalazł. Steave: Chcesz czy nie… jeżeli nie znajdziemy schronienia w Monako… możemy się poddać. Do końca naszych dni będziemy się chować albo uciekać przed Zarażonymi… Cleere skończyła jeść. Cleere: Nie ma mowy… nie poddamy się. Wstała. Cleere: Nie poddamy się dzisiaj, nie poddamy się jutro, nie poddamy się nigdy! Spojrzała się na Steave'go. Cleere: Pamiętaj, że muszę udusić Laurę i sama jej odrąbać głowę za te wszystkie kłamstwa, którymi nas karmiła przez ten cały czas w szkole… Steave: Pamiętaj, że również nas uratowała z niej… Cleere: A nie wolałbyś nie wiedzieć o Laurze i być jednym z Zarażonych? Wzięła swoje rzeczy i powoli zaczęła kroczyć schodami do góry. Cleere: Gdybym nie znała całej prawdy o Laurze… nie chciałabym żyć… nie miałabym celu jakim jest zemsta. Zniknęła. Steave został na dole i obserwował przez zabite deskami okno patrol, który powoli oddalał się za pagórkami. Para była zaledwie kilka kilometrów od Monako. Był środek nocy. Steave postanowił zostać na dół i pełnić pierwszą warte. Steave: Cleere… Ty nie jesteś w stanie przeżyć zdrady Laury… Spuścił głowę. Steave: Momentu jak dowiedziałaś się jak jest zarażona… gdy zamieniała cały szkolny autobus w gromadkę nieczułych zombie… naprawdę nie umiesz sobie tego wybaczyć… Wstał i zasłonił okno. Steave: Nie umiesz sobie wybaczyć tego, że nas wszystkich oszukała… Zmiótł kurz z kanapy i położył się na niej smutny. Steave: A teraz… zamiast na naszym miesiącu miodowym… przemierzamy Francję by znaleźć się w strefie bezpieczeństwa… Spoglądał na okno w oczekiwaniu na zagrożenie, które nigdy tej nocy nie nadeszło. Francja, Les Salines Dwójka podróżników zbliżała się coraz szybciej do byłej granicy Francji i Monako. Zadziwiająco. Od ponad kilku godzin nie spotkali żadnej zarażonej osoby. Steave: Myślisz… myślisz, że te syreny działają? Cleere: Nie wiem, nie podoba mi się atmosfera, która panuje w około… Rzeczywiście. W okolicy nie było żadnej żywej istoty. Wszystko było wręcz wyjałowione. Jakby ktoś celowo starał się sprawić, by ziemia w okolicach Monako była niezdatna do użycia. Cleere: Tam… widzisz? Wskazała na pole, na którym była wielka wyrwa w ziemi. Cleere: Ktoś musiał tutaj coś rozpylić jakiś czas temu. Ktoś celowo musiał coś zrobić z tym terenem… ale po co? Steave: Myślisz, że to Ludzie… czy Oni? Cleere: Nie wiem… wolałabym, żeby było bezpiecznie. Para szła dalej przez zniszczone pola, szli opuszczoną autostradą, na której stały nieużywane auta, z których ludzie uciekli w popłochu. Idąc w stronę Monako, przeszukiwali samochody. Cleere zamarła, kiedy w jej rękach pojawił się zniszczony pluszowy miś. Cleere: Laura… Steave oderwał się od poszukiwań i podbiegł do Cleere. Steave: Hej… wszystko jest w porządku? Cleere: Taaaa… Pokazała pluszowego misia, którego trzymała w swoich dłoniach. Cleere: Po prostu… takie rzeczy przywołują wspomnienia. Steave: Musisz przestać się tym zadręczać. Minęło prawie dwa lata odkąd Laura nas zdradziła… W istocie był środek lata i było dosyć upalnie jak na ten miesiąc. Czuć było cały czas wiatr, który wiał od strony Morza Śródziemnego. Steave: Słuchaj. To Laura nas wtedy przechytrzyła. Nie pierwszy raz… Cleere: Mogliśmy uratować wszystkich… mogliśmy uratować cały świat. Steave westchnął i wziął pluszowego misia od Cleere. Steave: Nawet jakbyśmy zabili Laurę, Pielęgniarka Clark oraz uczniowie w końcu wydostali by się ze szkoły i świat… również by się skończył. Cleere spuściła głowę. Cleere: To nasza wina… gdyby Dr Jones przeżył… może mielibyśmy antidotum! Steave: Proszę, nie rób sobie tego. To co się stało już się nie odstanie… Cleere: Może… Cleere zaczęła kroczyć dalej opuszczoną autostradą. Steave: Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w pewnym momencie będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać, prawda? Cleere: Już dwa lata to trzymam w sobie… wytrzymam do swojego końca… Steave zostawił misia i poszedł za Cleere. Steave: Słuchaj… musimy pomyśleć co zrobimy, jeżeli Monako będzie stracone. Cleere: Będziemy szli dalej. Może przejdziemy w końcu Europę i osiądziemy na Syberii. Tam na pewno będzie bezpieczniej. Steave: Wiesz, że nie zdołamy przejść całej Europy, prawda? Cleere: Może… ale… mamy coś innego do roboty? Steave: No nie… Cleere: No właśnie… Cleere i Steave szli dalej w ciszy i nie rozmawiali. Dalej nie znaleźli nikogo, kto mógłby im pomóc. Nie natknęli się również na nikogo Zarażonego. Monako, Brama Wejściowa Bohaterowie pod wieczór byli pod bramami Monako. Całe miasto-państwo było otoczone wielkimi murami obronnymi, które były zrobione ze wszystkiego, co znaleziono. Na szczytach wież obronnych umieszczone były wielkie głośniki, z których rzekomo wypływały dźwięki, które odstraszały Zarażonych. Cleere: Cholera… myślisz, że to bezpieczne? Steave zaczął badać drzwi. Steave: Nie wiem, co sądzisz? Cleere: Wiesz, raczej nie mamy dużego wyboru… Cleere wzięła rurkę, która byłą w pobliżu i z całej siły przywaliła w stalowe drzwi. Odgłos uderzenia odbił się szerokim łukiem, a w okienku pojawiła się kobieta. Strażniczka: Que fais-tu ici?! (Co wy tutaj robicie?!) Cleere: Hej… Zaczęła wolno Cleere po angielsku. Cleere: Jesteśmy zdrowi. Przybyliśmy z Ameryki. Szukamy schronienia… Strażniczka zastanowiła się. Strażniczka: Poczekajcie tutaj… muszę mieć zgodę… Zamknęła szybko okienko. Po godzinie, gdy zaczęło się ściemniać, postać wróciła. Strażniczka: Wiecie, że jeżeli jesteście zarażeni zginiecie? Steave: Nie jesteśmy zarażeni… kurcze, przeszliśmy wasz cały kraj by się tutaj dostać… Strażniczka: Nie obchodzi mnie to… Otworzyła lekko bramę. Cleere i Steave wkroczyli do miasta. Strażniczka chwyciła Cleere za ramie. Strażniczka: Mam Cię na oku… tak jak Milionerzy… Cleere: Co… Strażniczka uciszyła Cleere. Strażniczka: Jesteście tu bezpieczni. Na razie. Jednak nie róbcie nic głupiego… nie warto… uwierzcie mi, nie chcecie złamać zasad… Strażniczka odeszła od Cleere i zaczęła kierować Steave'go i Cleere w stronę miejskiego ratusza, gdzie mieli się spotkać z władcami fortu ostatnich ocalałych ludzi. Steave: Ufasz jej? Cleere wzięła głęboki oddech. Cleere: Ani trochę… Monako, Ratusz Strażniczka wprowadziła Steave'go i Cleere do ozłoconego ratusza. Wszystko było pełne blasku, czyste, niemal nowe, jakby zbudowane niedawno. Sala w której się znajdowali była ogromna i miała ponad pięć metrów wysokości. Przy ścianach mieściły się wielkie filary, a na końcu pomieszczeniu stało wielkie, budzące respekt mahoniowe biurko, przy którym siedział Naczelnik Robertson. Strażniczka: Naczelniku… oto dwie osoby o których mówiłam… Wskazała na podejrzliwych przybyszy, którzy mierzyli każdy kawałek pomieszczenia swoim wzrokiem. Naczelnik Robertson: Dziękuje… możesz już iść. Naczelnik był dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną w wieku około pięćdziesięciu lat. Miał na sobie markowy, dobrze zaprojektowany na miarę garnitur. Włosy były świeże, jakby prosto od wizyty u fryzjera. Zaczesane do tyłu czarne jak węgiel włosy. Naczelnik miał na swojej szerokiej szczęce wyrazisty, trzydniowy zarost. Sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo groźnego mężczyzny. Strażniczka: Dziękuje… Strażniczka wyszła jak najszybciej z pomieszczenia. Naczelnik Robertson: Więc… Spojrzał się spod swojego laptopa i złożył ręce. Naczelnik Robertson: …mogę wiedzieć co sprowadza was do naszego cudownego, wolnego od Zarażonych Monako? Cleere wyszła przed Steave'go. Cleere: Poszukujemy bezpieczeństwa. Jesteśmy z Ameryki. Jesteśmy pierwszymi ofiarami Choroby Dusz… Cleere wyłożyła wszystkie karty na stół. Nie miała zamiaru udawać nikogo, kim nie była. Cleere: Uciekliśmy od Laury i Pielęgniarki Clark… dwóch najpotężniejszych Wodzów w Ameryce Północnej i dotarliśmy aż tutaj… Naczelnik zaczął szukać informacji w swoim komputerze. Naczelnik Robertson: A tak… one… mieliśmy o nich jakieś informacje jakiś czas temu. Nieźle się tam trzymacie za Oceanem… Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Naczelnik Robertson: Interesuje mnie jednak coś innego… jak myślicie… czym zdołacie zapłacić za swój pobyt tutaj? Nie myślicie chyba, że tutaj można żyć za darmo… Steave również włączył się do dyskusji. Steave: Jesteśmy wyjątkowo dobrzy w sztuce przetrwania. Od ponad dwóch lat byliśmy zdani na siebie i przebyliśmy pół świata by tutaj dotrzeć… Naczelnik zaśmiał się pod nosem. Naczelnik Robertson: Nie jest to nic szczególnego… wiele osób trafiło do nas z Australii… Chin… Izraela… myślicie, że jako jedyni zaszliście tutaj na swoich nogach? Niee… Oparł się wygodnie o fotel. Naczelnik Robertson: Na wasze szczęście… potrzebujemy kogoś do zapewnienia rozrywki jednym z naszych hojnych darczyńców… Milionera Smitha i jego żonę… cóż. Zdarzył się ostatnio mały wypadek… Cleere: To znaczy? Naczelnik Robertson: Powiedzmy, że nie sprawdzili się w swojej roli i zostali przeniesieni! Wrócił do swojej pierwotnej pozycji. Cleere spojrzała zatroskana na Steave'go. Steave: Nie jestem tego taki pewnien… Cleere: Ja też… to jest za piękne, żeby było prawdziwe… dodatkowo nie ufam im tutaj… po co mieli by chcieć nas? Steave: Dajmy może temu szanse… chociaż na chwilę… Cleere: Czy Ty też chcesz odpocząć? Steave: Chociażby na tydzień… Cleere: Zgoda? Steave: Zgoda… Po tym Cleere zwróciła się do Naczelnika. Cleere: Przystajemy na wszystkie wasze warunki… Naczelnik Robertson: Świetnie… Cleere przerwała mu. Cleere: Mamy jednak swoje warunki. Wszystkie rzeczy z którymi przyszliśmy są nasze i nie będziecie mieli prawa nam im zabrać. Oraz, nie damy się rozłączyć. Naczelnik westchnął. Naczelnik Robertson: Z takim nastawieniem… powinnaś szukać pracy w cyrku… Cleere zdziwiła się. Naczelnik Robertson: Nie masz prawa stawiać mi żadnych warunków. Nie masz prawa stawiać warunków nikomu z nas… władców tego miejsca oraz waszych nowych właścicieli, którzy będą mogli zrobić z wami wszystko czego zapragną. Nie będziecie wolni, nigdy nie będziecie. Możecie odejść kiedy wam się podoba. Ale, nie łudźcie się, nikt stąd nie odchodzi… Wstał zza biurka. Naczelnik Robertson: Nie jesteście ludźmi, odkąd ten syf rozprzestrzenił się i wyplenił prawie całą populacje. Możecie chodzić sobie po świecie… i łudzić się, że przeżyjecie jakoś ten tydzień. Może natkniecie się na ziemie jakiegoś Wodza, albo na jakąś z ich wojen. Kto to wie. Mnie wasz los kompletnie nie interesuje. Jesteście dla mnie warci mniej niż moje skarpetki… Podszedł do dwójki ocalałych. Naczelnik Robertson: Jednak… w przypływie pewnej sympatii do Ciebie… zignoruje twoją arogancję i bezczelność… Kochanie… może spotkamy się w klubie Go-Go jak wykąpią Cię w jakimś środku owadobójczym i będziesz dla mnie milsza… Obszedł ją i kopnął przez co upadła na ziemie. Steave ruszył jej na pomoc jednak został znokautowany przez Naczelnika. Naczelnik Robertson: Radziłbym Ci przeprosić mnie za wasze zachowanie i zabrać swojego koleżkę na wasz tymczasowy przydział. Mam gdzieś „wasze rzeczy” możecie z nimi zrobić co chcecie… ja bym je na waszym miejscu spalił… Kucnął przed Cleere i złapał ją za podbródek. Naczelnik Robertson: Więc… masz coś do powiedzenia? Cleere była wściekła. Chciała zabić Naczelnika. Postanowiła się jednak opamiętać. Miała za dużo do stracenia. Postanowiła zagrać w grę, którą jej zaproponowano. Cleere: Przepraszam… to się więcej nie powtórzy… Naczelnik wstał i uśmiechnął się. Naczelnik Robertson: Świetnie! Jak mamy już to z głowy to naprawdę… możesz wziąć tego cieniasa i idźcie do auta, które czeka już na was… pewnie się jeszcze spotkamy! Będę czekał na Ciebie… Kochana… Cleere nie skomentowała tego. Wyszła po prostu z pokoju i skierowała się do samochodu targając nieprzytomnego Steave'go. Po jakiś 15 minutach zapakowała wszystko do auta. Strażniczka: Mówiłam, żebyś była posłuszna… tutaj nie można nic takiego robić… Cleere: Jeszcze… to dopiero początek… Zamknęła za sobą drzwi samochodu. Cała trójka pojechała do kamienicy Smith'ów. Monako, Samochód Strażniczka zamknęła drzwi za podróżnikami i odjechała w stronę posiadłości Smithów. Strażniczka: Co ja Ci k*rwa mówiłam… miałaś się trzymać zasad… Cleere próbowała ocucić nieprzytomnego Steave'ego. Cleere: Nie mogłam pozwolić by nas rozdzielił… Zaczęła go klepać po policzku. Cleere: Może tego nie zrozumiesz… ale ten facet naprawdę zrobiłby dla mnie wszystko i nie mogłam pozwolić, by jakiś piernik nas rozdzielił… Strażniczka westchnęła. Strażniczka: Nikt tu nie zostaje z własnej woli… Zwolniła i odwróciła się na chwilę do Cleere, po czym ruszyła dalej. Strażniczka: Miałam męża i trójkę dzieci… mieszkaliśmy we Francji i odkąd zaczęła się ta chora apokalipsa… próbowaliśmy to przeczekać… Westchnęła. Strażniczka: Mojego pierwszego syna, Claude'a zabrał jeden z pierwszych wysłanych patroli przez Wodzów. Nie wiedzieliśmy kompletnie kim są Ci ludzie i Claude… Claude chciał im tylko pomóc. Miał zawsze dobre serce. Zawsze dbał o swoje młodsze rodzeństwo. Łza poleciała po policzku Strażniczki. Strażniczka: Kiedy Claude wrócił do domu… już nie był sobą. Widzieliśmy to w wiadomościach… ludzie tracili własne dusze… stawali się dziwni i podatni na sugestie Wodzów. Nie mieli już własnego zdania. Pamiętam ten moment jak dzisiaj… Otarła łze. Strażniczka: Chciałam do niego podejść… ale mój mąż… mój mąż mnie powstrzymał. Wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Potem Claude zaczął wykrzykiwać „Wy czujecie! Wy czujecie! Zginiecie dla Jedynej Prawdy!” Zaczął krzyczeć w niebogłosy… mój mąż próbował go uciszyć, jednak został podrapany… Zaczęła nerwowo kręcić głową. Strażniczka: Nikt nam nie powiedział, że to wystarczy się zranić… nikt! Nikt! Rozumiesz mnie?! Nikt! Mój mąż wrzucił Claude'a do piwnicy po czym zamknął się w toalecie… myślałam, że jest zdruzgotany więc zabrałam moją córkę Rouge i Pierra do góry i kazałam im tam czekać. Płakali jak nienormalni… Mrugnęła. Strażniczka: I wiesz co się stało? Mój mąż wyszedł w tym samym stanie co Claude z łazienki… i też nie był sobą. Bałam się do niego podejść więc schowałam się w schowku pod schodami… myślałam, że sobie pójdzie… ale on zaczął kroczyć na górę… Do naszych dzieci! Zaczęła płakać. Strażniczka: Nie mogłam nic zrobić… byłam sparaliżowana strachem… dzieci zaczęły krzyczeć a ja zatkałam uszy i zamknęłam się od środka w składziku. Po chwili… to również ucichło… jak gdyby nic się nigdy nie zaczęło… słyszałam jak zaczęli schodzić na dół… ktoś otworzył drzwi do piwnicy i wyciągnęli z niego Claude'a… i wyszli… Cleere: C-co… to przecież do nich nie podobne… Zarażeni zawsze chodzą drogami, które zostały im najbardziej utrwalone w głowach przez ostatnie miesiące życia… Strażniczka: Nie wiem co się stało… słyszałam piski opon. Wielu samochodów… jakby te osoby zostały gdzieś wezwane… albo przed czymś uciekały… Uspokoiła się. Strażniczka: Jak później dowiedziałam się w radiu… testy głośników powiodły się i zarażeni uciekli spod Monako. Wszyscy ocaleni zaczęli biec do Monako… Chwyciła Cleere za rękę. Strażniczka: Pod bramami Monako było dobrze ponad tysiąc osób… wszystkich nas przyjęli do środka i zaproponowali przeróżne prace… żyje tutaj od ponad półtora roku… po dwóch miesiącach ludzie zaczęli znikać… Cleere: Naczelnik… Strażniczka: Mieliśmy mieszkania w porcie… każdy dostał swoje łóżko i zamykaną półkę. Nagle… ludzi zaczęło ubywać w barakach… była to jedna… dwie osoby dziennie. Myśleliśmy, że uciekły za mury… ale później zaczęło znikać po sto osób dziennie. Po tygodniu czystki została nas garstka… przyznali nam nowe prace jako strażnicy murów. Teraz już zostałam sama. Westchnęła. Strażniczka: W tym mieście coś jest nie tak… ludzie, którzy tutaj przybywają znikają bez śladu… jedyne co ich łączy od początku ich wizyty w Monako to… Cleere: …Naczelnik Robertson… Strażniczka: Dokładnie… tylko on w całym Monako oficjalnie wie o wszystkich osobach, które weszły lub wyszły z Monako… nikt inny się tym nie interesuje… Cleere: Tylko… dlaczego mi to mówisz?! Strażniczka: Od tygodnia coś się zmieniło… brakuje im ludzi i to zaczyna im doskwierać. Dostaliście przydział do najbogatszych, ponieważ nie ma już wolnych ludzi… Zaczęła się walka pomiędzy klanami o sługi… musimy stąd uciec… razem… Cleere: Chcesz stąd uciec… ale gdzie?! Strażniczka: Musicie mi uwierzyć… tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie. Zabiją was jeżeli źle nalejecie im kawę, albo ziewniecie przy nich… myślicie, że dlaczego tyle ludzi zginęło… bogaci ludzie poczuli się bezkarni… mogą zabić kogoś kiedy chcą… Cleere przełknęła ślinę. W tym samym momencie Steave zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Steave: C-co się stało?! Cleere pogłaskała go po włosach. Cleere: Spokojnie… jesteśmy raze… Strave: Gdzie jedziemy?! Rozejrzał się rozkojarzony. Cleere: Do naszej nowej pracy… Cleere w tym momencie spojrzała się wymownie na strażniczkę. Cleere: …tymczasowej. Strażniczka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem po czym zaparkowała pod odrestaurowaną kamienicom Smithów. Steave i Cleere z niej wysiedli. Drzwi otworzył im kamerdyner, który miał zaszyte usta. Cleere: Cooo… Kamerdyner zaciągnął ich do środka i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Monako, Kamienica Smithów Kamerdyner zadbał by Cleere i Steave zostali przywołani do stanu używalności. Kiedy już mieli swoje uniformy przyszli na inspekcje do Milionera Smith'a i jego żony, którzy siedzieli w złoconej Sali na najwyższym poziomie. Milioner Smith: Kogoż tu moje bogate oczy widzą! Nowi służący! Widzisz Kochana?! Milioner Smith był mężczyzną w wieku około osiemdziesięciu lat. Był całkowicie łysy, miał wielkiego siwego wąsa i był wyjątkowo gruby. Na rękach miał złote pierścienie. Smithowa: Emm… no widzę raczej… Tymczasem Żona Milionera Smitha była dwudziesto letnią z pochodzenia Rosjanką, która w przeszłości była modelką bielizny erotycznej. Miała piękne, długie kasztanowe włosy, które w świetle błyszczały. Miała na sobie dużo diamentowych ozdób i piękną suknie. Smithowa: Weź ich na nas jacht… przyda mi się ktoś, kto mnie przygotuje… Spojrzała się na Steave'go i się oblizała. Steave: Zawsze pierwszej nocy testuje nasze nowe nabytki czy się nadadzą… Również oblizał się Milioner Smith. Milioner Smith: Uhuhuhu <3 To może ja też przetestuje tą panieneczkę… a potem dołączysz do nas i wyprujesz jej flaki! Zaczął się śmiać, a razem z nim jego żona. Smithowa: Skarbie… miałeś im tego nie mówić! Zaczęła się śmiać z całych sił. Smithowa: Jeszcze będą próbować uciec i będziemy musieli ich zabić! Milioner Smith: O żono… Śmiał się wniebogłosy. Steave: Co… Jak tylko Steave się odezwał został popieszczony pastuchem przez Kamerdynera i padł na posadzkę. Milioner Smith: Dziękuje Kamerdynerze… jesteś nieoceniony odkąd zaszyliśmy Ci usta… jestem nam wdzięczny za to, że uczyniliśmy Cię wartościowym… prawda? Kamerdyner skinął głową na znak by się zgodzić z Milionerem. Milioner Smith: Uczcie się od niego Pokraki… to jest wyraz szacunku dla ciężkiej pracy i naszego bogactwa, które dało mu życie! Wstał i wskazał na kamerdynera, który stał z pastuchem nad Steave'm. Milioner Smith: Oto jest nasza wizja! Oto jest nasza przyszłość! Oto jest przyszłość, którą ja własnoręcznie uczyniłem dla siebie rzeczywistością! Zszedł na dół i chwycił Cleere pomiędzy nogami. Miała na sobie skąpy mundurek pokojówki przez co to było łatwe zadanie. Milioner Smith: A Ty… będziesz moim narzędziem! Przed tym jak Cię rozpruje na naszym jachcie! Powąchał ją. Milioner Smith: Ale musisz uważać się za szczęściarę… przed tym jak zginiesz… zobaczysz całe show… Smithowa: Oj… nie mów im! Bierzmy wszystkich którym nam zależy na jach i w drogę! Hihi! <3 Jesteśmy tacy superowi! Założyła swój płaszcz z norek. Smithowa: To co zobaczycie… to bym wszystko mój pomysł… Kamerdynerze… ogłusz ich i zanieś na statek! Kamerdyner skinął głową. Cleere: Jesteście chorzy… Po czym kamerdyner ogłuszył oboje. Monako, Jacht Jacht Milionera Smitha zdążył już wypłynąć z portu. Na jachcie znajdowało się kilkoro gości w tym Naczelnik Robertson. Milioner Smith: Witajcie na moim pięknym jachcie! Uśmiechnął się. W tym momencie Cleere ocknęła się była przywiązana razem z Strażniczką oraz Steavem do foteli z widokiem na Monako. Cała akcja działa się na wyższych pokładach statku. Oni byli przywiązani na najniższej możliwej kondygnacji. Strażniczka: Żyjecie… jak to dobrze… Cleere: Co się u licha stało… wszystko działo się tak szybko… Strażniczka: Złapali mnie w drodze powrotnej i dali mi nakaz od Naczelnika, że mam się zjawić tutaj… wtedy ktoś mnie ogłuszył i obudziłam się nie długo wcześniej od Ciebie… Steave… chyba ma już dosyć.. Cleere spojrzała na Steavea. Był cały pokiereszowany i ledwo żył. Cleere: Czy oni… Strażniczka: Tak… ale z dwojga złego skoro jeszcze się nie zamienił to znaczy, że go odkazili na czas… czyli wszystko powinno być na razie w porządku… Cleere: O nie… dlaczego… co oni… Strażniczka: Nie mogłam Ci powiedzieć… było już za późno… Cleere: Dlatego sprzedałaś mi tą kiczowatą historię o swoich dzieciach… by nie mówić mi o tym co naprawdę się ma stać?! On… albo ona… zgwałciła Steavego i go pokiereszowała… on zaraz to zrobi ze mną i mnie zabije! Strażniczka: Przepraszam… naprawdę nie sądziłam, że to jest aż tak popaprane… Cleere spoglądała na Monako, które było otoczone z lądu wielkimi murami obronnymi. Na górnym pokładzie trwała wielka wrzawa. Ludzie śmiali się i bili brawo. Cleere: Już po nas… to tak nie miało się skończyć… Strażniczka: Ja… w sumie liczyłam, że zginę… Westchnęła. Strażniczka: Odkąd tutaj trafiłam, chciałam zginąć… nie mam po co żyć… Cleere: Ja żyje tylko dzięki chęci zabicia jednej dziwki w Ameryce, która udawała, że jest moją przyjaciółką i okazała się j*banym Wodzem… Uśmiechnęła się i obie kobiety zaczęły się głośno śmiać. Cleere: Jesteśmy walnięte… Strażniczka: I to jeszcze jak… Wtedy na górze rozległa się strzelanina i wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć. Cleere: Co jest… W oddali, w Monako zaczęły wybuchać ładunki wybuchowe. Całe miasto zaczęło znikać z powierzchni ziemi. Wielka chmura gruzu zaczęła unosić się nad ziemie. Cleere: Nie wierze… Ci idioci wysadzili w powietrze Monako… Strażniczka: Co?! Cleere: Mówili, że wyprują mi flaki po tym jak zobaczę show… oni planowali wysadzić Monako od samego początku. Oni nie chcą być bezpieczni… oni uważają, że pieniądze kupią im bezpieczeństwo wszędzie… nie muszą się obawiać konsekwencji… Strażniczka: Tylko… że oni nie kupią nic za ich papierki poza Monakiem… Cleere: Dokładnie… ale oni tego nie wiedzą, oni żyją w swoim świecie, w którym wszystko można kupić. Oni nie martwią się o przyszłość. Mają pieniądze, mają dużo pieniędzy. Oni twierdzą, że wejdą wszędzie… Nagle krzyki na górze ucichły. A do pokoju wszedł Kamerdyner ze strzelbami. Strażniczka: Cóż… to chyba nasz koniec… powiesz mi, jak masz na imię? Cleere uśmiechnęła się. Cleere: Cleere, a ten nieprzytomny to Steave. Strażniczka: Julie… cała przyjemność po mojej stronie… Kamerdyner podszedł do foteli. Strażniczka: Żegnaj… Cleere: Żegnaj! Obie zamknęły oczy. Jednak, Kamerdyner ich nie zabił. Rozciął liny, które więziły całą trójkę. Cleere: Co… Odwróciła się w stronę Kamerdynera… miał ranę postrzałową w ramieniu i rozprute nici, którymi miał zaszyte usta. Cała jego twarz była poharatana. Kamerdyner: Idźcie… zniszczcie ich… na mnie już za późno… Odepchnął Cleere i skoczył z pokładu. Było słychać plusk. Cleere i Strażniczka spojrzały się na niego. Jednak Kamerdyner nie wyłonił się spod wody. Cleere: Biedny… Strażniczka: Pomyśleć, że chciał tylko przeżyć. Jego usta były zaszyte od ponad roku… on był bardzo dobrym człowiekiem. Jednak Milionerzy zniszczyli go… jego mąż… nakarmili nim swoje rasowe psy… Cleere: Spoczywaj w pokoju Stary… Cleere wzięła bronie z torby Kamerdynera. Cleere: Słuchaj… zrobimy teraz tak… proszę Cię, zamknij się tutaj, zabarykaduj wejście i opiekuj się Steave'm… jeżeli zmieni się w jednego z Zarażonych… proszę zabij go na miejscu i strzel mu w głowę… nie chcę by był jednym z nich dłużej niż to potrzebne… Strażniczka: Dobrze… Cleere: A ja idę dobić resztę tych debili i płyniemy do Ameryki… mam dosyć domniemywania co by było gdybym nie pozwoliła Laurze żyć… dobije dziwke… Odbezpieczyła broń i wyszła z pokoju. Strażniczka: Powodzenia… Cleere! Uśmiechnęła się i zabarykadowała drzwi za Cleere. Cleere tymczasem poszła prosto na górny pokład. Po drodze mijała zabitych milionerów, którzy uciekali przed celami. Cleere: Świry… Cleere weszła na główny pokład. Milioner Smith i jego żona śmiali się wniebogłosy siedząc i popijając Martini nad zabitymi ludźmi. Milioner Smith: Kochanie… to co z nimi zrobimy… Smithowa: Nie wiem… nakarmimy nimi naszego rekina! Zaczęła się głośno śmiać kiedy ostatni strzał oddał ledwo żywy Naczelnik Robertson. Naczelnik Robertson: Idioci… zginiecie na swojej łajbie… Smithowa: Wrednie… Kaszlnęła i wypluła nieco krwi. Milioner Smith: Kochanie! Milioner Smith zastrzelił Naczelnika Robertsona. Milioner Smith: Kochanie… Smithowa: Skarbie… Żona Milionera miała ranę postrzałową na plecach, która prawdopodobnie przebiła jej płuco. Smithowa wpadła w ramiona swojego męża. Smithowa: Wow… to było mocne… Zaczęła się cicho śmiać. Milioner Smith: Nie odchodż… błagam… lekarza! Rozglądnął się. Jednak ich lekarz został zastrzelony razem z innymi gośćmi. Milioner Smith: Debilu! Umrzesz jak Ci powiem! Lekarz jednak dawno wyzionął ducha. Milioner Smith zaczął płakać a jego żona umarła w jego ramionach. Zaczął po tym jeszcze głośniej płakać. Milioner Smith: Kochanie… Podeszła od tyłu do niego Cleere i przyłożyła mu broń do skroni. Cleere: Zadowolony idioto? Myślisz, że teraz twoje pieniądze się do czegoś przydadzą? Milioner Smith: Puść mnie wolno, a dam Ci wszystkie pieniądze jakie mam… a przynajmniej tyle, że nie będziesz musiała pracować do końca życia… Cleere: Pracować… gdzie? Westchnął. Milioner Smith: No… w jednej z tych waszych przeciętnych prac jak Nauczyciel czy Lekarz… Cleere: Idioto… nic już nie zostało… popatrz się na świat… rozpierniczyłeś ostatnią kolebkę ludzkości. Nie ma lekarzy poza Monako, świat się skończył… twoje pieniądze są bezwartościowe! Milioner Smith: Nie mów tak… Cleere: Nic nie kupisz za te papierki poza Monakiem, które wysadziłeś dla swojej własnej chorej przyjemności… jesteś tyle samo warty, co twoje pieniądze… czyli nic… Milioner Smith: Nie mów tak!!! Milioner odrzucił swoją żonę i chciał udusić Cleere. Jednak w momencie, gdy tylko się odwrócił został zastrzelony przez Cleere. Cleere: Na razie… pasożycie… Milioner Smith padł obok swojej żony. Nikt z mieszkańców Monako nie przeżył poza Cleere, Steavem i Strażniczką. Cleere: Ech… Po chwili Cleere poszła po dwójkę ocalałych. Kilka godzin później razem ze Strażniczką wyrzucili za burtę wszystkie trupy i dokładnie sprawdziły statek w poszukiwaniu innych ocalałych. Nikt jednak nie przeżył poza nimi. Cleere i Strażniczka siedziały na głównym pokładzie, kiedy Steave się ocknął. Steave: Żyjemy? Cleere uśmiechnęła się. Cleere: Tak… żyjemy… Strażniczka: Więc… gdzie teraz? Cleere wskazała w dal. Cleere: Płyniemy do Ameryki… Nie ważne ile to zajmie i czy przeżyjemy… ale musimy rozprawić się z tą zarazą u jej podstaw… Strażniczka: Czyli… zostawiamy Europę samym sobie… Cleere: Na Europę i cały świat przyjdzie czas później… teraz zabijemy Pielęgniarkę i Laurę… Cleere wbiła współrzędne do GPS'a i jacht zaczął sam płynąć ku celowi. Cleere: Laura…. Nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Materiał Ekskluzywny – Laura & Pielęgniarka Clark Laura siedział w swoim tronie. Laura: No cóż… Westchnęła. Laura: Nudzi mi się… Pielęgniarka Clark: Mi też… nie chcesz nasłać na siebie jakiś Zarażonych albo znowu wysadzić jakąś bombę atomową? Laura: Nie… to bez sensu… nasza egzystencja jest bez sensu… dwa lata bawimy się w niszczenie ludzkości i nic nam nie pozostało… Zaciemnienie. Materiał Ekskluzywny – Naczelnik Clark Naczelnik Clark stała na szczycie wieżowca i przez lornetkę obserwowała Pielęgniarkę i Laurę. Naczelnik Clark: Wasze niedoczekanie… zniszczę was i zaprowadzę spokój… Przyszła do niej Dyrektorka Monn. Dyrektorka Monn: Chcesz ich zniszczyć? Naprawdę? Westchnęła. Dyrektorka Monn: Ogarnij się dziewucho… jeżeli chcesz ich pokonać to znajdź lekarstwo na całe to zło… Zaciemnienie. Materiał Ekskluzywny – Montana Montana siedziała okrakiem na swoim Wodzu i rozwalała mu głowę na oczach jej Syna i Sissy. Montana: O tak skarbie… dalej! Dalej! I przywaliła mu siekierą z całej siły a jego głowa roztrzaskała się na wiele kawałków. Montana: Nikt nie będzie nasyłał na mnie swoich zastępów by mnie zabić Skarbie… Dzieci zaczęły się śmiać i bić brawo Montanie. Montana: Dzieci… to była lekcja jak zająć się sobą w tych trudnych czasach… a teraz Synku… Syn Montany podniósł rękę i ciało zabitego Wodza zaczęło się gotować i wybuchło, co spowodowało rozbryzg jego wnętrzności. Montana: Dobry chłopiec! <3 Poklepała go, a ten przytulił się do swojej mamy. Nastąpiło zaciemnienie. KONIEC! No cóż… wszystko dobre, co kiedyś się kończy… co nie? Ten Odcinek Specjalny ostatecznie zamyka całą fikcje… wiem, że wątek Cleere i jej zemsty nie został zakończony jednak zostawmy to na takim, nie do końca wyjaśnionym polu! Ilness of Souls to była próba pisania czegoś zupełnie innego niż fikcja ze specyficznym poczuciem humoru. Prolog został napisany w lipcu 2013 roku, a teraz w styczniu 2020 fikcja doczekała się definitywnie swojego zasłużonego końca. Zaznaczam, że dzisiejsza data wydania specjala również nie jest przypadkowa! Dzisiaj, 19 stycznia 2020 mija dziesięć lat odkąd zajmuje się pisaniem fikcji w wolnym czasie. Chciałbym tym specjalem pokazać, jak ważną IoS było dla mnie fikcją, jak i uczcić tą specjalną datę! Zatem dziękuje wszystkim, którzy przeczytali IoS, bez was ta fikcja by się nie udała i bez waszego wsparcia! Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls